


Playing video games

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Breeding, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Horny Isak, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scissoring, Smut, Spanking, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Voyeurism, needy isak, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak comes home horny to find Even playing video games. He needs to get Even's attention, who finally gives in...





	Playing video games

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this xx

 

Isak was horny. Well, no, he’d been horny all day in school and he only wanted to come back home to have sex with his boyfriend, which is what boyfriends do, right? Well, Even didn’t seem to think so.

 

Isak came home to find Even in his underwear (which he highly appreciated) and sitting on the floor of their living room, playing video games. He was actually playing to their favourite video game, to which they had spent literally weekends playing together. Even had his headphones with a microphone on, talking with his friends while he played. He didn’t notice Isak entering at first until the younger boy approached and Even lifted his chin to give him a chaste kiss, humming before they broke apart.

 

Isak realized that his boyfriend wasn’t horny, which meant that he would have to either release himself or wait until he stopped playing with their Play Station. Ugh, the world really did hate him.

 

He went to their bedroom, Even’s voice faintly fading behind him. Isak knew what he had to do so that Even wouldn’t be able to resist him. With a smirk, he took his clothes off, only wearing his pair of underwear.

 

Slowly, he walked closer to Even, making sure that the wood wouldn’t creak under his feet. He kneeled behind him before placing his long legs around Even’s body, his chest against the older’s boy bended back. Isak rested his head on Even’s shoulder and made sure that Even could feel his hard-on against his back.

 

When Even spoke to the microphone without acknowledging Isak’s presence, the boy proceeded to kiss and bite Even’s neck. “Isak, not now,” Even said without taking his eyes off the TV. Isak whined against Even’s neck, not used to being ignored by his hot boyfriend.

 

He changed his plan, and now sat in front of Even while he touched himself. The older boy looked at Isak’s hand playing with himself inside his underwear just once, before returning his attention back to the screen, although Isak could see Even’s dick hardening.

 

“Mutta, protect me while I move to the other building,” Even said to the microphone, while Isak’s soft gasps started to fill the room. He couldn’t believe it: his boyfriend had chosen a video game over him literally touching himself for him! His plan was clearly failing.

 

Isak, still kneeling, moved towards Even until he was positioned between Even’s thighs, which he caressed with his fingers, miserably failing at trying to get Even’s attention.

 

Isak gave Even soft pecks on his jaw, their hard-ons rubbing against each other (Even would always get aroused when having an almost naked Isak on his lap, whether he was paying attention or not).

 

Isak started playing with himself again, letting out soft whiny needy moans, which landed directly in Even’s ear as Isak buried his nose in the boy’s hair. “Even…” he groaned.

 

Even sighed and took his earphones off, now hanging from his neck. “What I’m going to do with you, babe?” Even ran his hand down Isak’s back until he entered Isak’s underwear, his finger slightly pressing against Isak’s puckered hole, which caused Isak to squirm and pull his head back, arching his neck.

 

“Please, Even, I’m horny!” Isak begged, completely unaware of his surroundings, focusing completely on the body that he had against his skin, the finger that was pressing against his rosebud and Even’s gasp against his neck.

 

 _Shit, are you guys about to fuck?_ , a voice interrupted them. Mikael’s, the voice coming from the headphones.

 

 _Shit_ , mouthed Even before taking his hand from inside Isak’s undies. “Guys, sorry you had to hear that.”

 

 _It was hot, man_ , Elias said back; Isak could faintly hear the boy’s voice.

 

Even looked at Isak before giving him an evil smirk and taking his own underwear off, sitting completely naked against the wood, his erect cock hanging between his thighs and the tip touching the floor. He took the console controller and with one finger pointed at his dick, and Isak understood the message. He laid in front of Even, between his legs and he opened his mouth to take Even’s dick, moaning when he felt the heavy meat against his tongue. He’d suck him better than ever, just so that he stopped playing that dumb video game.

 

“Sorry guys, I’m available again,” Even said as he started killing soldiers on the screen again. Isak, on the other hand, was too busy playing with his favourite toy, his nose buried in Even’s blond pubic hair. He inhaled the musky smell there before taking his mouth off, now licking it as if it were a lollypop, without missing any drop of precum.

 

Isak used one of his fingers to play with himself, opening himself up while he played with Even’s bollocks, going from the two bags to the tip of Even’s dick. Isak could see now how Even was not concentrating as much as he had before, swearing when he failed, but those were the disadvantages of having a boy sucking your dick while he fingered himself and moaned in ecstasy just from doing that.

 

Even finally took his earphones off before moaning a _fuck_ , taking his dick out from Isak’s mouth with a _plop_. He moved a confused Isak around until the younger boy was facing the screen. Still lying on the floor, Isak felt Even placing his headphones on him, and after that he was handed the video console controller. Even hovered over Isak until his lips were by his ear, “You play now,” he growled before going back to kneeling between Isak’s legs, opening the boy’s ass slowly, Isak’s hole pulsing as he awaited.

 

Even buried his face in Isak’s cheeks before looking up to find Isak arching his back while he tried to keep playing. Their friends hadn’t noticed what had happened, and they certainly didn’t know that Even was now eating out his boyfriend.

 

 

Isak really tried to keep playing, but the tongue that was thrusting inside him and licking his wrinkled hole was too much. He bit his lips, trying to keep his moan from coming out and being heard by their friends, his thighs trembling as Even’s hands travelled up and down.

 

With one big hand holding one cheek, Even licked Isak’s asshole again before slowly sliding one finger, his tongue still trying to make its way through Isak’s ring of muscles. Even quickly added another finger, scissoring his lover but making sure that he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

When a third finger entered him, it was too much. Isak let the video console controller fall to the floor before, literally, _mewling_. He didn’t care that he had the headphones on and Elias, Mutta, Mikael and the rest could’ve heard him. The feeling of Even eating him out while fingering him was too much, along with the pleasure coming from his dick, which was currently trapped between his slim body and the wooden floor.

 

 _Even?_ Mikael’s voice said in Isak’s ears. Even could obviously not hear what was going on.

 

 _Dude, I think that’s Isak_ , Mutta said right after Isak moaned again.

 

Isak felt Even pulling upwards with his fingers, forcing him to kneel on all fours, back arched. The older boy placed soft kisses on his back until he reached the microphone of the headphones.

 

“Enjoy the show, boys.”

 

 _Shit_ , Elias swore, probably already horny. Isak moaned again, both of pleasure and in order to arouse his boyfriend’s best friends.

 

“I am going to enter into you slowly, okay?” Even said from behind as he kneeled between Isak’s legs. He was talking too loud, making sure that his friends would hear him. “I’m going to stretch you out slowly and then fuck the hell out of you until you’ve forgotten your name, understood?”

 

Isak begged him, “Please, Eve, ple…”. His unfinished statement was followed by a slap from his lover, “Good boy.”

 

Even pressed the tip of his dick against Isak’s entrance, which gaped at the feeling. Before entering him, Even applied some lube to Isak’s hole and his own penis (it was always handy to have lube by the TV). Drops of precum landed on Isak’s crack right before Even pushed inside, his boy already moaning in ecstasy. Since they’d gotten together, Even had discovered how sensitive Isak was. Sometimes playing with his nipples was enough to drive him crazy, and if they were lucky Isak’d cum just with one finger inside of him.

 

“Are you going to keep interrupting when me and the boys are playing video games?” Even, horny, growled after he had buried himself in Isak completely. He gasped before he pulled out and then in again, Isak yelping when Even found his prostate; Even always knew which was the perfect angle in order to do that.

 

 _They’re literally fucking_ , Isak heard in his ears. Although now he was too dizzy and focused on Even to know whose voice was that. He could also hear the sound of someone masturbating. It aroused him, it aroused him thinking that someone was pleasuring themselves just because they could hear his moans and Even fucking him into oblivion against the wooden floor. It made him fell so dirty, and that was fucking amazing.

 

After a few more thrusts that made Isak see starts and scratch the floor, Even finally grabbed Isak’s dick and started pumping it until. Even gasped and growled while he kissed Isak’s sweaty neck, burying his nose in the boy’s golden mane. With a whimper, Even knew that Isak was about to come, and that’s what they did: together, at the same time, Even burying his seed inside Isak.

 

Even then laid on the floor next to his lover, all sweaty and gasping. Isak was next to him, cum dripping from his ass and with the headphones still on. The room soon went silent.

 

Even wrapped his arm around Isak and brought him against his chest. He could feel the beat of Isak’s heart against his own.

 

 _Did they stop?_ Mikael asked after realizing that there was no more sound coming through the headphones.

 

Mutta replied in Isak’s ears. The sound was too much, Isak only wanted a rest. _Fuck, next time we’re playing video games at their place_. The blond boy too the headphones on, placing them by his head.

 

“What are they saying?” Even asked him before kissing him on his temple.

 

“They wanna come over next time to play video games.”

 

Even grabbed the headphones and talked on the microphone, “Boys, consider this a present, it’s not going to happen ever again.”

 

While he kissed Isak again, he heard them all complaining.

 

“What am I going to do with you? You’re insatiable,” Even asked after breaking the kiss.

 

“Next time just give me what I want,” Isak replied with an evil smirk.

 

Even kissed him again, because he never had enough of Isak’s lips. He hummed. “As if I could ever resist you.


End file.
